Hashtag Sorority Girl Problems
by thatshortgirl
Summary: Amu has her eyes on the university hottie, Ikuto. However, she quickly learns some bad news. He only dates sorority girls. Going Greek for love is a lot harder and stupider than she thought it would be! AMUTO :)


Amu: 18 (Freshman)

Ikuto: 20 (Junior)

Utau: 19 (Sophomore)

Kukai: 20 (Junior)

Yaya: 17 (Freshman—graduated high school a year early)

Tadase: 19 (Sophomore)

Kairi: 18 (Freshman)

Nagihiko: 18 (Freshman)

Rima: 18 (Freshman)

Only a week into university and Amu was already falling asleep in classes. Calculus was so boring. It wasn't her strong point either.

"Miss Hinamori, what is the derivative of 2x?" the teacher asked. Elementary stuff, right?

She snapped out of her daydreaming, "Uh, x squared plus c?" She responded. A little buzzer that lights up a red x-mark went off in her head as the teacher shook his head in disappointment. He continued, "So who would like to give me the derivative and not the _integral _as Miss Hinamori gave us?"

_Whatever_. Amu could go back to her thoughts now. _Thank god it's Friday. Ugh I want to go to that restaurant TGIF my international friend was telling me about the other day. Silly Americans naming restaurants after phrases. Hm, I do have lunch after this. What should I eat? Well I'm wearing white today, so it should probably be something not too messy. A salad? No. Screw leaves, I want real food. _

Let's backtrack a bit. Hinamori Amu is a freshman here at Tokyo University. She's not too sure what she wants to major in yet, but she's pretty sure it'll have to do with humanities and nothing too scienc-y or mathematical. Amu was born into a not so rich but definitely not middle class family. You could say she's the lower tier of the upper class. Her family lives a very comfortable life. She used to sing as a child but quit after recording herself on video one day. She wanted to post herself singing Happy Birthday on her best friend, Rima's, wall on Facebook but soon after listening to it, she has kept her singing to exclusively the shower. Soon after she entered high school, Amu found herself growing increasingly attractive to the other boys and attracted the envy of other girls who weren't her friends or fans. Multiple companies stopped her in attempt to recruit her as a model. She now sports a thin waist with long dazzling pink hair and a stature of about 5' 5". She figured she wouldn't have made it as a model seeing as how those girls are considered short for being 5' 9". She graduated high school with above average grades (save for math) with 3.55 GPA. Although her high school GPA wouldn't have been enough for Tokyo University, Amu's community service hours really shined bright (like a diamond) on her application. So here we are now—Amu's first full week of classes is almost over as she sits here daydreaming in Calculus 1.

Students started gathering their things, which was a clear indication that class was nearing its end. Amu, too, started getting her things together. The kids were making their way out the lecture hall when the teacher stopped Amu.

"Miss Hinamori, may I please speak to you for a bit?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" she responded. The teacher internally cringed at her lack of formality but let it slide.

"Well, although we haven't really had any real examinations yet, judging by your homework and your poor answers in class, I feel that you would greatly benefit from getting a tutor. I understand if you've had difficulty adjusting to college life, but I have already taken the liberty of submitting your name to the student tutor organization" the teacher responded.

"So I basically have no choice here, right?" Amu remarked, "No matter what I say now, I'm going to be getting that tutor…?"

"It may take a little while to find someone this early in the school, but in short, that is correct."

"Well there's no arguing it I suppose. Thanks, I guess….uh" Amu was drawing a blank on her teacher's name. How embarrassing.

He sweatdropped. "It's Kei sensei."

"Kei sensei!" Amu threw him a disgustingly fake yet blinding smile and was on her merry way. She just wanted some damn food.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Deciding on getting a quesadilla for lunch, Amu thought it would be nice to eat with her childhood friend and best friend, Rima, who ended up going to the same university.

"Hey Amu!" Amu turned around to see Rima approaching her. Mashiro Rima is a devious little girl with a huge heart when it comes to her friends. She grew up in a very rich household with constantly fighting parents, which led her to find an escape in comedy and variety shows. Rima is always mistaken for being an elementary school student because she's only 4' 10". She has long golden hair that adds to her pixie like appearance. Rima has known Amu basically since birth since her parents and Amu's parents were obligated to attend the same social events, which led to Amu and Rima attending the same social events. However, when time for middle school came, Rima was sent off to New York to a private school. She returned to Japan to reunite with Amu shortly after their sophomore year of high school started. The two have been inseparable since. Rima is a proficient pianist and flutist but wants to study marine biology in college.

The two met up and got lunch, going over what to do on the weekend.

"So I hear there's a party going on tonight! Do you wanna go?" Amu mentioned.

"Yeah but we should probably get a group of people to go with us. I don't want to have to take care of you by myself if you decide to get drunk" Rima responded.

"What?! Oh come on, I'm only going to have a few drinks."

"That's what you said before every senior party we went to last year and I was stupid enough to listen to you every time."

"I promiseeeee I'll be good okay?" Amu begged her friend.

"Fine. I'll go, but just because this guy you've been crushing on will probably be there, right? I can't believe you haven't introduced me to him yet."

"Well, we're not exactly on speaking terms yet," Amu smiled sheepishly, "but he is in my writing class which is going to be starting soon! So on that note, I actually better get going. Come over to my dorm tonight so we can get ready together!" Amu waved as she departed.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

After getting to her writing class, Amu made sure to get a seat that had a nice clear view of the hottie that she'd been eyeing. _I'm so ready for a rousing round of daydreaming in this class right now._ Sitting down and leaning on her hand, she drifted off. _Look at his hair. He's probably going to be at the party tonight. I should also probably find out where it is…_She kept musing over this mystery man. All she knew about him was that his name was:

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"Hey Rima, what do you think of this outfit? Too much? Not enough? Just right?" Amu interrogated her bite size friend who was doing her makeup in the mirror.

"Amu-chi, I don't know why you don't just stay in the room tonight and eat candy and watch movies with me! I'm inviting my boyfriend over too! You can finally meet him!" Yaya, Amu's roommate exclaimed getting in the way of Amu's and Rima's conversation.

Yuiki Yaya. She seems pretty dimwitted and childlike, definitely not expected to be a first year college student. She graduated from high school a year early with a perfect academic record. She was a genius, you could say. Looks can be deceiving, right? She grew up in a very happy household with 5 younger siblings, adding to her childlike demeanor. She has a strong liking for sweets and junk food, yet can somehow always be active and jubilant. Her happy go lucky attitude makes it so she can makes friends easily. She is studying to become a neurosurgeon.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! SINCE WHEN?" Amu questioned, rather surprised that her roommate hadn't said anything about it. _It's okay been a week and a half since we got here and she already has a boyfriend? What the-_

"I don't think Amu would want to be here alone with you and your boyfriend, Yaya." Rima butted in, "And that outfit looks good Amu, you should probably leave your hair down though."

After what seemed like hours of preparation, Rima and Amu finally made it to the party. A few drinks in, Amu saw a tuft of blue. _I think that was…_On her way to find who she thought was Ikuto, she ran in Saaya, the supposed school slut.

"Watch where you're going!" Saaya rudely told Amu.

"I was just on my way to finding Tsukiyomi-kunnnnnn" Amu responded, clearly drunk.

"HAHA. What would Ikuto, the president of Sigma Sigma Sigma, want with the likes of you?"

"Woww president," regardless of being drunk, Amu was still very aware of everything going on, "so he basically runs this party?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll save you the time. Ikuto is going to be mine I can assure you that."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Well I can at least guarantee that he won't even look twice at you!" Saaya continued.

"You know nothing about me!" Amu was starting to get mad (and sober up, at that). _Who does this girl think she is? _

"Well for one, Ikuto only dates sorority girls."

_Well, shit._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**WEEE It's been a long time since I've written anything! **

**Please reviewwwww J xoxo**


End file.
